The goals of the Bloomington Drosophila Stock Center are to provide a collection of documented stocks of broad value to current research, to preserve documented materials with clear future research value, and to provide information and support services that promote maximal exploitation of these materials. These goals facilitate research by providing universal and rapid access to the most generally useful stocks, by preserving specialty genotypes with exceptional characteristics, and by promoting the use of all collection stocks with information that helps researchers identify stocks appropriate to their needs.